


Always & Forever

by Skazde



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazde/pseuds/Skazde
Summary: How the story of Otis and Maeve continues after that heartbreaking ending in season 2.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Otis Milburn, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ruby Matthews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters and they all belong to Netflix. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think.

Otis was nervously sitting on his bed checking his phone every few seconds. He was going through all the possible reasons to why she hasn't responded yet, disappointing her was the one causing him to have a headache. He needed to get his mind off Maeve otherwise he'll go crazy. Otis decided to play Smash to pass the time. Eventually, Otis dozed off dreaming about Maeve.

As the clock struck 7:30, the alarm went off which woke up Otis drooling over his pillow. He opened his eyes wondering on why he has such a headache. It suddenly struck and jumped to check his phone. His heart dropped as there were no new messages. He reluctantly headed downstairs for breakfast and saw his mother drinking coffee. Otis noticed that she was different, sad. "Mom, are you alright?" Otis asked. "I am fine darling, but we need to talk after you get back from school." Jean replies. "Of course." Otis said curiously. Suddenly, Otis' phone started to ring and his heart started to palpitate, but he was one again let down as it was just Eric calling. "Morning Oatcake!" Eric exclaimed. "Morning Eric, what's up?" Otis asked. "Listen man, I won't be able to go to school with you today because I need to talk to Adam. I hope this isn't a problem." Eric explained hoping he didn't hurt his best friend. "Eric, are you kidding me? Of course it's okay! I am happy for you." Otis replied. "Oh thank you Otis, I gotta go. I'll see you later!" Eric said with relief. "I gotta go to school mom, I'll see you after I get back." Otis said. "Bye darling!" Jean replied dreading the conversation that they are going to have. 

As Otis arrived at school, his eyes scanned his surroundings hoping to spot Maeve. No luck. He sluggishly walked towards his locker with his heart rapidly beating. As he was going through his books, he was praying that Maeve still liked him even after that drunken night. As he closed his locker, he was utterly shocked to see Maeve standing right next to him. "Hey Maeve!" said Otis hoping that Maeve will mention the message. "As your mom is no longer in school, can we continue the sex clinic? I need the money." A sense of emptiness in his stomach started to appear. He got that she wants to just ignore the message. Clearly, it's too late. "I know things are weird between us, but I hope we can work professionally." Maeve continues. "Y-y-y-eah yes of course." Otis stutters. Maeve rolled her eyes and left without a response. Otis' eyes filled with tears. "Fuck!" Otis exclaimed as he smashes his locker.

"What's wrong with you?" Eric asked. "Nothing." Otis replies with a dull tone. "Otis I have known you since we were nine, what's wrong?" Eric exclaimed with frustration. "Alright fine. I sent a message to Maeve yesterday. I told her…." Otis suddenly stops. "What?" Eric said. "I told her I love her." Otis replied with such sadness. "What? Are you kidding me? I am so happy Otis! Why are so depressed then?" Eric exclaimed so loud that the whole common room heard it. "She hasn't responded. I talked to her earlier and she didn't even acknowledge it. I think she is going to ignore that I ever sent it." Otis replies. "Otis, she probably just needs time to figure out her feelings. You really hurt her that night. Just talk to her." Eric stated. "I don't think so. I guess I really hurt her. I am too late." Otis replied. "Trust me Otis, she still loves you." Eric said it like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll figure it out on my own." Otis said clearly wanting to end this conversation. 

As Otis was walking through the main corridor in his school, his thoughts were all over the place. Has he really screwed up this much? He hates himself for what he has done. He just didn't want to become his father. When Maeve told him she liked him, he was confused. When he looks at his father, he sees a man that left his mother and the only thing that remained was pain. He didn't want to be an arsehole. He reluctantly decided to tell Maeve that he didn't want to see her anymore. The last thing he expected was Ola dumping him. Ola told him that he tried so hard be a good guy, but just ended being more like his dad. His talk with his father put a new perspective on life. As his thoughts were returning back to Maeve, Otis was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. "What the hell Ruby?" Otis exclaimed. "Shut up!" Ruby whispers. "We need to talk." Ruby continues. "What about? We sorted everything out. We can just put the past behind us." Otis said. "That's the problem. Everything isn't sorted out." Ruby replied. Otis noticed that Ruby is both afraid and depressed, which is completely unlike her. "What's wrong?" Otis asked with a caring tone. "Listen, whatever it is you can tell me. I am here for you." Otis continued. Ruby was shocked at how kind he is. She knows that isn't a nice person and she is in complete disbelief on how he treats her despite how rude she can be. His words had made it easier to tell him what's wrong. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
